Growing Affection
by the flying sparks
Summary: "Tak apa. Lagipula aku juga pasti tidak akan bisa tidur juga jika tidak bersamamu. Kemarin kau sangat terlihat sakit, kau tahu?" / Ivan tidak jarang menunjukkan raut gentar dan menghindari Natalia. Namun Ivan jauh lebih sering memperlakukannya lebih berharga dan rapuh dari berlian manapun juga. Jadi, jangan salahkan Natalia jika ia makin mencintainya / Fluff RusBel AU / Mind RnR?


Setelah entah berapa lama saya absen nulis di sini, akhirnya saya kembali. CLBK tak hanya pada fandomnya, namun juga pada pairing yang saya tulis di sini. Thanks to **Nagisa Yoriko **yang ngobrolin dari A-Z tentang beberapa pairing di FHI dan fandom sebelah T^Tb Fic ini kubuat dengan penuh pengorbanan(?) hanya untukmu, uke-chwan. Dan untuk para RusBel _shipper _yang lain :')

Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

Warning: Human names, no personification of nations, AU, (mungkin) OoC (_tried to make it as canon as possible_), (_mis_)_typos_, _fluff_, singkat, dan mungkin _lack of feel_ OTL.

Pairing: IvaNatalia (RusBel)

No profit gained.

Happy reading.

* * *

><p>Usia Natalia adalah sembilan belas tahun. Artinya, sudah sembilan belas tahun berlalu sejak ia dilahirkan dan bernapas di dunia ini. Sembilan belas tahun pula waktu yang dilaluinya untuk tumbuh, dari sosok gadis kecil yang tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan ingus yang selalu ada di hidungnya tiap musim dingin tiba, menjadi sosok gadis remaja beranjak dewasa: tubuh tinggi dengan kandungan lemak yang terkontrol sempurna, helai platinum yang menjuntai halus hingga menutupi punggungnya, wajah kecil dengan kulit putih porselennya, kecantikan dan keanggunan yang bercampur sempurna—tidak, Natalia bukannya narsis, tetapi itulah yang sering orang-orang katakan padanya.<p>

_Well_, Kak Katyusha, si menyedihkan Toris, dan si bodoh cari mati Alfred, bisa disebut sebagai 'orang-orang', 'kan?

Dan bertahun-tahun telah ia lalui, menggunakan masa remajanya sebagai gadis yang jelita, untuk berusaha membuat sang Kakak laki-laki agar mulai memandangnya tidak sebagai adik perempuan—namun sebagai wanita.

Bertahun-tahun ia mengejar cinta Ivan seperti manusia gila dan tak waras—seperti yang sering dibisikkan yang lain tentangnya. Mengetuk pintu hati Ivan seperti gadis desperet yang tak akan bisa mendapatkan cinta lain di dunia ini selain dari sang Kakak. Mengatakan, membisikkan, meneriakkan, dan mendeklarasikan perasaannya pada sang Kakak, seakan-akan hanya itulah yang bisa diucapkan mulutnya mengenai pemuda tersebut.

Meskipun alih-alih menerima, sang Kakak senantiasa bersikap seperti rusa yang didatangi predatornya—kabur secepat dan setakut mungkin. Seketika.

Mengapa sang Kakak senantiasa memperlakukannya demikian, Natalia tak habis pikir.

Seingatnya, Ivan juga termasuk orang-orang yang tak sekali dua kali memberinya pujian, baik langsung tertujukan kepadanya atau ke orang lain. Baik secara langsung ia dengar atau ia dengar dari orang lain.

"Natalia udah jangan nangis, _da_? Kalau tetep nangis nanti imutnya hilang, lho." Ini waktu Ivan menenangkan Natalia yang menangis empat belas tahun yang lalu. Dan senyum lembut dan kalimat Ivan tersebut berhasil membuat Natalia kecil berangsur-angsur menghentikan tangisnya.

Apa saat itu awal dari semuanya?

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nat. Semoga kau tumbuh makin sehat dan menjadi gadis yang cantik, ya?" Adalah sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat mereka dan Katyusha merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-9.

Natalia hanya menunduk malu, dan diam-diam dalam hati mengamini doa sang Kakak.

"Ini adikku. Sangat cantik, bukan? Dan aku tak akan segan melakukan sesuatu pada matamu jika kau tidak segera berhenti mengamati adikku saat ini juga, _da_? Ahahaha." Yang ini adalah enam tahun lalu, Ivan mengatakannya kepada Alfred saat pertama kali pemuda itu bertemu dengan Natalia. Dengan nada ramah, senyum ceria, namun aura dan kalimat yang justru membuat Alfred menutup mulutnya yang semula sedikit ternganga dan mengalihkan pandang dari gadis jelita di depannya.

Natalia sangat menikmati sikap protektif Ivan terhadapnya.

"Kakakmu sering membicarakanmu, kau tahu? Ternyata dia benar, kau tidak berotak kosong," Lukas, teman sekampusnya, sekalipun tetangga satu gedung apartemen Ivan, pernah berkata padanya dua tahun lalu, saat ia baru selesai memeriksa bagian Natalia untuk tugas kelompok mereka. Pemuda itu tersenyum samar di wajahnya yang kerap berekspresi datar, "Dan dia juga benar. Kau cantik, ternyata."

Dan sebelah kaki Natalia menginjak keras satu kaki pemuda bertanah air Norwegia tersebut, membuat pemuda itu sejenak mengumpat lirih kesakitan.

Namun wajah putih Natalia merona—merasa hangat ketika mengetahui bahwa Ivan memujinya bahkan di depan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Jika Ivan memang demikian menilai tinggi Natalia, lantas mengapa pemuda itu selalu menghindar tiap Natalia mengutarakan perasaan romansanya? Mengapa Ivan selalu ketakutan mengajaknya untuk menikmati momen-momen manis berdua saja? Dan mengapa pemuda itu selalu dan selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk pergi tiap Natalia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya dan ingin menikah dengannya?

Ya, Natalia begitu mencintai dan memuja sang Kakak hingga gadis itu telah merangkai berbagai imajinasi mengenai masa depan mereka berdua.

Menikah. Hidup bahagia dengan dua-tiga anak. Tinggal di rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota, dengan ladang bunga matahari—bunga kesukaan sang Kakak—di sekeliling kediaman mereka.

Meskipun wajah cantiknya kerap memasang ekspresi dingin dan angkuh, dan sikapnya yang kerap kejam dan menyeramkan pada tiap orang yang mengganggu sang Kakak atau membuat dirinya kesal, namun Natalia memiliki mimpi akan akhir bagaikan dongeng bagi dirinya dan sang Kakak.

Dirinya sang Putri, yang pada akhirnya akan hidup bahagia selamanya bersama dengan sang Kakak, Pangerannya.

Kenapa Ivan belum mampu melihat dan menyadari semuanya?

"Tentu saja. Kalian bersaudara—dia menganggapmu hanya sebagai adik. Tidakkah itu jelas?"

Tanpa sadar Natalia mendengus tatkala teringat ucapan Lukas beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pemuda itu selalu menjengkelkan baginya: senantiasa berucap sarkastis dan bersikap seakan-akan ia mengetahui seluruh hal di dunia ini. Dan sialnya, kerap kali pemuda itu selalu menduga dan mengatakan kebenaran—termasuk perasaan Natalia pada Ivan yang langsung diketahui oleh Lukas bahkan tanpa gadis itu berucap apa-apa.

Menjengkelkan.

Karena meskipun Lukas benar, namun ia juga salah. Natalia memang mencintai Ivan—hal itu jelas sejelas langit biru di musim panas, mengingat Natalia tak sungkan untuk menunjukkan afeksinya pada sang Kakak, tak peduli ada orang lain atau tidak. Namun, Lukas juga salah karena pada kenyataannya, Ivan dan Natalia memang bersaudara, namun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Tidakkah nama belakang 'Arlovskaya' dan 'Braginski', yang masing-masing milik Natalia dan Ivan, menerangkan sesuatu pada orang-orang mengenai hubungan mereka berdua, demi Tuhan?!

Orang-orang tak tahu apa-apa. Dan Natalia enggan mengulas, apalagi membagi cerita pada mereka, mengenai bagaimana ia bisa berakhir bersama keluarga Ivan Braginski dan Katyusha Braginskaya semenjak ia kecil.

Tetapi apakah Ivan juga berpikiran yang sama? Apakah memang karena alasan itu ia selalu menghindar tiap Natalia mengutarakan perasaannya?

Terdengar konyol sekali jika itulah kenyataannya.

Tetapi tetap saja…

Seulas senyum kecil terlukis di bibir yang biasa membentuk garis datar tersebut ketika menatap tubuh dengan kepala berhelai platinum yang tersandar di atas permukaan tepi ranjangnya.

…. Natalia tahu bahwa bagaimanapun, Ivan menyayangi dan sangat peduli padanya.

Sangat—lebih dari apapun juga.

Pandangan yang biasa bersorot dingin dan menusuk itu kini tampak melembut. Meski masih merasa lemas dan payah, namun ia paksakan satu tangannya bergerak, untuk kemudian mengguncang pelan lengan berbalut mantel tersebut, "Kakak."

Ivan bukanlah _deep sleeper_, sehingga sedikit suara dan sentuhan saja yang dirasakannya, akan seketika membuat pemuda itu terjaga. Kepala itu terangkat dari lipatan lengan yang menjadi sandarannya, untuk kemudian mengarah ke Natalia.

Warna violet itu tampak sedikit sayu akibat kantuk yang masih tersisa. Namun senyuman hangat itu seketika terukir di bibirnya, "Kau sudah bangun Natalia?" seperti biasa, suara yang terdengar lembut itu selalu suka Natalia dengar, "Apa baik-baik saja? Apa kau perlu sesuatu? Katakan padaku mana yang masih sakit?"

Anehnya, ekspresi secemas tatapan yang diberikan kedua iris violet itu, justru membuat Natalia merasa hangat sekaligus ingin tertawa.

Tipikal Ivan.

Tipikal sang Kakak yang senantiasa mengkhawatirkannya.

Natalia menggeleng lirih, "Aku merasa lemas, tapi demamku sudah menurun," jawabnya dengan suara lirih. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menaruh telapaknya pada telapak Ivan yang lebih besar darinya, "Tuh, badanku sudah tidak panas lagi, 'kan?"

Ivan memperlbar senyumnya, sembari mengangguk, "Syukurlah jika begitu," kini adalah telapak tangannya yang bebas yang menangkup dan menggenggam telapak tangan sang adik, "Jangan lagi seperti ini, _da_? Kau membuatku sangat takut," gumam Ivan dengan nada dan tatapan seakan ia tengah menasehati sekaligus membujuk anak kecil, "Demammu tadi sangat tinggi."

Dan Natalia sangat suka Ivan senantiasa memperlakukannya seakan-akan dirinya lebih berharga dari emas yang paling murni, atau berlian yang paling rapuh.

"Bergadang mengerjakan proposal kuliah, sering telat makan, dan kemarin kehujanan," gumam Natalia menjelaskan, "Maaf membuat Kakak cemas."

"Kau tidak akan bisa kuliah dengan baik jika kau keras terhadap dirimu sendiri seperti ini," gumam Ivan, masih dengan tatapan dan nada cemas bercampur menasehati.

"Maaf, Kak," gumam Natalia, sedikit beranjak bangun untuk terduduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya—dimana Ivan dengan sigap segera membantunya dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, "Maaf merepotkanmu. Jika Kak Katyusha sudah pulang, kau bisa pulang ke apartemenmu."

Ivan menggeleng, sembari mengambil gelas berisi air dingin yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya di meja di sebelah tempat tidur adik angkatnya, "Dia belum pulang. Dan aku juga belum ingin pulang," dengan hati-hati ia membantu Natalia untuk meneguk beberapa teguk air dalam gelas itu, "Aku ingin menemanimu."

"Tapi kau sudah semalaman di sini," kini ekspresi cemas itu ada di raut cantik itu, "Kau pasti juga melewatkan makan malammu."

Dan pasti posisi tidur pemuda itu semalaman kemarin sama sekali tidak nyaman.

Ivan yang tidak jarang menunjukkan raut gentar dan menghindari Natalia. Namun Ivan pula pemuda yang jauh lebih sering melakukan semua hal yang ia bisa hanya untuk kebahagiaan adik angkatnya.

Natalia selalu merasa hangat ketika memikirkan itu.

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku juga pasti tidak akan bisa tidur juga jika tidak bersamamu—kemarin kau sangat terlihat sakit, kau tahu?"

Pandangan Natalia menyendu. Bersama dengan perasaannya yang semakin tenggelam dalam haru.

Ah, Ivan. Bagaimana bisa kau mengharapkan Natalia berhenti mengejar dan mengharapkanmu jika kau selalu bersikap seperti ini?

Menjauh dan berhenti mencintai sang Kakak angkat semakin hari semakin terasa mustahil.

"Kau selalu baik padaku, Kak," bisik Natalia, tanpa mampu mencegah sorot syukur dan nada haru yang terselip dalam pengelihatan dan ucapannya.

Ia bisa melihat pemuda yang ia cintai dan ia kagumi—bocah laki-laki yang mulai menjadi Kakaknya sejak belasan tahun sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan? Tentu, _da_?" Ivan tersenyum, dan sebelah tangannya bergerak dan membelai lembut helai platinum di sekitar puncak kepala adiknya, "Kau berarti bagiku—lebih dari apapun. Dan aku tidak akan menukarmu dengan apapun."

Bolehkah kali ini Natalia semakin melambungkan harapannya? Harapan bahwa suatu saat nanti, kasih sayang Ivan padanya mungkin bisa berubah bentuk menjadi lebih dari sekedar saudara? Angan bahwa suatu hari nanti, Natalia berhasil mengetuk dan membuka hati Kakaknya dan mulai memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita? Harapan bahwa perasaannya nanti benar-benar akan berakhir bahagia selamanya seperti Putri dan Pangeran di dongeng yang kerap dibacakan Ivan tatkala mereka masih sangat belia?

Karena nyatanya, kini, Natalia semakin mencintainya.

Sangat, hingga tak mampu ia cegah mulutnya untuk mendeklarasikan ulang kalimat yang sama yang telah berkali-kali ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kak."

Sejenak violet itu tampak terkejut, namun untuk kemudian luruh dan menjadi kembali melembut, "Aku tahu, Nat. Terimakasih, _da_? Aku juga," bersama dengan tangannya yang kembali mengelus puncak kepalanya.

Biarlah Ivan saat ini menganggap bahwa pernyataan cintanya tak lebih dari ungkapan sayang adik yang sakit pada Kakaknya yang telah berjasa menjaganya. Biarlah Ivan menganggap bahwa pengakuannya tak lebih dari efek demam yang masih mengacaukan kesadaran dan pemikiran rasional Natalia.

Yang jelas, Natalia menyukai semuanya. Perhatiannya, caranya memandang, caranya berucap, dan cara bibir itu melengkungan senyum lembut untuknya.

Ah, jika hanya dengan cara sakit parahlah ia bisa mendapatkan perhatian jauh lebih besar dan manis dari Ivan….

Natalia berharap beberapa hari lagi akan kembali hujan deras dan ia lupa membawa payungnya.

**.Fin.**

**A/N: **Pendek. Ya Tuhan, saya bisa ngebuat fic pendek setelah akhir-akhir ini jemari saya selalu ngetik bablas dari 5k perchapter ._." Sori jika di sini perasaan Natalia masih one-sided, karena saya juga pengen berusaha bikin hubungan RusBel se-canon sekalipun ini AU. Tapi ga sedih dan hurt ya, karena di sini saya tunjukin bahwa Ivan tuh sayang banget dan peduli pada Natalia lebih dari apapun. Di animanga juga Ivan sebenarnya peduli banget dan sayang pada Nata, 'kan? Dan masih ada kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk bersama, karena di sini saya bikin mereka bukan saudara kandung Nama belakang mereka berdua saja beda, 'kan? Warna mata Natalia beda dari Ivan dan Katyusha. Pun dengan ukuran tubuh Natalia yang lebih mini bahkan dengan Katyusha sekalipun. Jadi, mereka saudara angkat so just shaddap and take it

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Berkenan menyumbang _feedback_? :*


End file.
